Dirty Laundry
by Mag68
Summary: Just a little smut for the heck of it!


_Disclaimer: I own nothing except a slightly dirty mind..._

_I must be losing my mind._ Luke shook his head as he wiped up the mess from the third order that he had dropped that day. _I'm acting like a horny teenager. Get a grip, Danes!_

_It was all Lorelai's fault. She flounces in here in that tight skirt and I lose all ability to act like a rational adult. Really, it wasn't the skirt's fault. It's my own damn fault for falling in love with a complete nut job! A beautiful, sexy, reckless, completely certifiable wacko!_ He thought, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

_How can she still have such power over me?_ He wondered. _I known her for years, yet she can still shock and amaze me. Hell, she could drive a dead man wild! The best part is, _he gloated to himself a bit_, she's all mine!_

It was just before noon when she finally breezed through the door. "Hey!" he called to her, a smile lighting his face, "I didn't think that you were coming this morning."

"Dirty! Maybe later, big boy." She said giving him a huge wink, as he winced. "Nah, I just had kind of a hectic morning, so I thought that I would check in at the inn first."

He lifted the coffee pot and turned to pull out a mug for her. "I need it to go, please." She said, putting her hand over his to stop him from wasting a drop of the precious black gold that he was about to pour. "I have a couple of errands to run, and I need to get back. I just wanted to see you and talk to you about tonight."

Luke pulled out a to-go cup and began to pour. "Tonight? Did you change your mind again? I really don't care which movie we go to, Lorelai…"

"Well, actually I was wondering if you would mind if we stayed in and watched a movie tonight. I had a hard time getting ready for work this morning because I realized that I hadn't done laundry in a while, and the situation is getting a bit desperate." she flashed a big grin at him.

"You want to stay in so that you can get some laundry done?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, I don't really want to, but I need to, you know?" Lorelai grabbed her purse and hopped up to leave.

"Okay…" Luke muttered a little bewildered.

"Okay! Well, I should be home by six-ish, so come by then, alright? I'll even let you pick the movie!" she started for the door. "I need to remember to pick up detergent, go buy some stamps, and to order those books that Rory wanted me to get from Andrew. Oh! I also have to remember not to sit on any cold benches!" she winked at him again as she wiggled her hips a bit. "I'll see you later, doll!" she called, and then she was gone.

Luke was left shaking his head, trying to make sense of her rambling. He grabbed the coffee pot and went to make a round of refills. He was mid-pour when he finally understood the bit about the cold benches. Sadly, Taylor didn't appreciate the extra coffee spilling over the edge of the table and into his lap.

The day crept by. Luke was jumpy and anxious to be out of there. He was beginning to get pretty surly by the time that Lane breezed in at five to start the dinner shift. Cesar was covering for him in the kitchen so that he would be free for his date with Lorelai. Lane had barely gotten her apron tied around her waist when Luke tossed his order pad onto the counter. "I'm out." he said, and made a dash up the stairs to the apartment.

He quickly stripped off his clothes as soon as the door slammed behind him. He flipped on the water in the shower and ducked under the spray. _I feel like I could crawl out of my own skin! I can't stop thinking about her! Why am I acting like this? _He asked himself as he quickly shampooed._ It's not like you haven't had her before, Danes. It's not like you don't have intimate knowledge of every inch of her_. Every soft, creamy bit of skin has catalogued in his mind. The hairline scar on her right hand, the freckles that dusted each shoulder, the tiny mole high on the inside of her left thigh, the precise location of each point of interest could all be dutifully recounted by Luke Danes.He moaned a bit as he caught his hand traveling southward of its own volition. He stopped and flicked to nozzle all the way to the cold side. _Whoa! Hold on there man. You're going to see her in just a few minutes. Jeez, try to have a little self control. _He managed to pep talk himself through the remainder of his shower. He dressed comfortably for an evening in, and headed for to door at precisely 5:30.

He strolled slowly toward her house, trying to think of anything other that what was, or was not, going on under Lorelai's tight black skirt that day. He was able to keep himself distracted by running a mental inventory of the diner's storeroom and preparing a list in his head of things that needed to be ordered. _I need more napkins, to-go boxes, mustard, potatoes, chocolate sauce, and maraschino cherries,_ he thought as he turned down her driveway. _Damn, she isn't home yet._ _Hmmm, chocolate and cherries, Lorlelai would like that… Stop it! Man, it's getting to be like the Playboy channel in there! _He laughed to himself as he settled on her porch steps to wait for her.

Only a minute passed before he heard her car pulling in. "Hey! You're here already!" Lorelai walked toward him with a welcoming grin. She reached for his hand to pull him up from the step. She greeted him with a quick peck on the lips and started toward the door. She unlocked it and stepped into the foyer with Luke close on her heels. She dropped her keys and purse on the table and kicked off her shoes. "Man! What a day! I was thinking that we could order a piz…." Luke spun her around and pressed his lips to hers passionately. Her lips parted slightly under the onslaught, and the kiss deepened. When they broke apart, he stared into her eyes intently. "Luke…" she began, a little flustered by his enthusiastic greeting.

Luke dropped to his knees in front of her. She stopped speaking, stunned by his sudden action. He pressed his mouth to her skirt. She could feel his hot breath through the material. "All day…", he rasped, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all day."

His fingers caressed her ass as he pulled her closer to him. He slid a hand down to the hem of her skirt and began to push it up. He dropped his lips to her bare thigh, just above her knee, and began to press warm, wet kisses in a trail following the rising skirt. Her legs slid apart instinctively. "I couldn't think straight." He said between kisses. "I couldn't think of anything but you and this damn skirt." Then he found it. "X marks the spot." he murmured as he licked at the tiny mole high on the inside of her left thigh.

Her breath caught as he pushed the skirt all the way up over her hips, and stroked her thigh with his tongue. He breathed deep, trying to absorb her scent. His tongue flicked into her soft curls, and she released a deep moan as she grasped his shoulders for support.

He pressed deeper, stroking her clit, demanding that she open for him. His fingers slid up to find her wet and wanting. He pressed a finger into her as his tongue ruthlessly teased her clit. Her hips jerked convulsively as her stroked her. "Oh God!" she cried. He slid a second finger into her, pressing deeply with each stroke of his tongue.

His other hand slid from her bottom to find the fly of his own jeans. He couldn't take it anymore, the pressure was too intense. He quickly reached in and grasped his hard cock in his hand and began stroking himself. Lorelai's knees weakened even further when she saw him pleasuring himself. "Luke, I can't… I can't stand any longer…" She gently pushed him back from her. He looked up at her in a daze.

Quickly, she pressed him down onto the floor, straddled him and lowered herself onto his cock. She rode him mercilessly as he sat up to wrap himself around her, pressing desperate kisses to her breasts through her blouse. Lorelai let her head fall back as the convulsions ripped through her. He felt her tightening around him and lost all control. Luke pressed up into her as deep as he could go as his orgasm pulsed into her.

His head was pressed into the crook of her neck, he pressed sweet kisses into the damp skin of her throat, trying to soothe her. He felt the laugh building in her before he actually heard it. He pulled back slightly to look at her questioningly.

Her eyes twinkled as she pressed a firm kiss to his lips, and them smiled brightly and said "God, I have a whole new appreciation for laundry day!"


End file.
